warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvachts en Avondpoots fanfictions/ Danger in the Forest
Welkom, ! Dit is een fanfiction van Avondpoot en Appelvacht, en het zal gaan over lynxen. De hoofdpersonen zijn Skye (door Appelvacht) en Loara (door Avondpoot). Hopelijk vind je het leuk! ~Appelvacht Skye is een '... '''Loara is een '''grijs met bruin gespikkelde, gevlekte en gestreepte poes met koele, warm-ijsblauwe ogen, lange poten, een dikke, zachte vacht en scherpe klauwen. 'Proloog (door Appelvacht) Een groep lynxen liepen door sneeuw, in een koude nacht. 'Komen ze?' fluisterde een grijze lynx. Een andere lynx schudde met haar kop. 'Nee, ik ruik geen wolf hier. waar we heen gaan zullen we veilig zijn voor die wolven en die... Tweebenen.' De grijze lynx knikte, en volgde de anderen. 'Mama, ik heb honger.' piepte een welpje. 'We gaan zo jagen, Skye. Je moet geduld hebben.' miauwde een lynx die net leek op Skye. Skye rolde met haar oogjes. 'Maar...' begon ze, maar ze hield op met praten omdat de lynxen gegrom hoorden. Skye merkte niet dat de groep doorliep, dus bleef ze staan. Toen zag ze glimmende ogen in het donker. 'Eeek!' piepte ze. Skye deed een paar stapjes achteruit, maar een wolf schoot nar voren. Hij deed haar pijn, en nadat hij haar had aangevallen liet hij haar doodbloedend in het woud achter. 'Hoofdstuk 1 (door Avondpoot)' Loara liep door het besneeuwde woud. Takken streken langs haar donsvacht en lieten sneeuwplekken achter. Haar gepluimde oren bewogen heen en weer terwijl ze verder sloop. Haar grijs-bruine vacht viel nauwelijks op tussen de vervuilde sneeuw, maar opeens rook ze bloed. Bloed van een soortgenoot! Ze schoot meteen in actie, en zette zich af op opvallend lange poten in de zachte sneeuw. Ze liep zo snel dat ze nauwelijks sporen achterliet, en niet wegzakte in de witte substantie. Ze was best lang voor een kitten, waardoor ze veilig was wanneer haar Groep eens met velen en de kittens gingen jagen. Officieel kreeg je pas echte training als je leerling werd, maar Loara en de andere kittens kregen al wat oefeningen van hun moeders. Skye was Loara's beste vriendin, en toen ze wakker werd was zij niet in de grot geweest, een paar moeders en krijgers waren ook weggegaan, en Loara had gehoord dat ze waren jagen. Toch was ze er bezorgd op uit gegaan om haar vriendin te zoeken, maar het enige wat ze gevonden had tot nu toe was de geur van vers bloed. Ze sprong verder terwijl vlokken sneeuw rondvlogen, en opeens zakte ze omlaag in een dieper pak. Haar poot sloeg om en het volgende moment vulde de sneeuw haar ogen. Dan trapte ze zich hard af en klom op een hoger stuk waar nauwelijks sneeuw lag. Ze schudde haar dikke, zachte pels uit en rende verder op zoek naar de plek waar die allesoverweldigende bloedgeur vandaan kwam. Verderop begon het te schemeren, de zon kwam op en kleurde de verste uithoeken van Loara's zicht bleekroze. Dan drong de geur van bloed dieper en dieper tot Loara door, en haar ogen verwijdden zich. Dan zag ze een roerloos hoopje vacht in de sneeuw liggen, het was licht van kleur en cypers. Loara herkende... Skye... Skye! Ze sprong naar haar vriendin toe, de sneeuw rond haar was gesmolten van het warme bloed en het gene dat overbleef was oranje en rood. Loara hield haar adem diep in, de geur van bloed was overal. Er was een diep bijtspoor in het nekvel van Skye, en een van haar oren was gescheurd. Bedwelmd dook Loara ineen, greep dan haar vriendin aan haar nekvel en begon te rennen. Ze sprong sneller dan ze ooit gerend had, haar oren en staart wapperden achter haar aan en de vacht werd uit haar gezicht geblazen toen ze sneller rende met haar minder grote vriendin aan haar nekvel. Dan sprong ze slippend over ijs de grot binnen. De Clan zat dicht bijeen, ze waren Skye's moeder aan het troosten. Loara legde Skye's gewonde lichaam hijgend op de grond."Ik heb haar gevonden!!!" Schreeuwde ze door de grot. Skye's moeder rende snikkend naar haar jong toe."Bedankt Loara, dit zal je moeder horen!" Miauwde ze zachtjes en dankbaar. Loara knikte."Ik vond haar gewond in het woud, ze is immers mijn vriendin, en ik heb haar meteen naar hier gebracht!" Skye's moeder knikte zachtjes."Goed... je poot bloedt!!!" Loara keek naar de poot die ze omgeslagen had toen ze in de kuil zakte. Haar klauwen waren gescheurd en half afgebrokkelt, bloed welde op vantussen haar tenen en kussentjes."Ik viel toen ik begon te rennen bij de geur van bloed." verklaarde ze."Ga met Skye naar het medicijnhol, ik kom zo." Miauwde Skye's moeder. Loara knikte en pakte haar vriendin met veel moeite vast. Ze hinkte naar het medicijnhol en kroop naar binnen. Achter zich hoorde ze Kholir roepen: "Ik heb al gezegd dat we welpen niet zomaar naar buiten mogen laten gaan, kijk wat er van komt! Die wolven zijn levensgevaarlijk, zeg ik jullie." 'Hoofdstuk 2 (door Appelvacht)' binnenkort!